The Kissing Game
by Cafe Blue
Summary: Draco is challenged by his housemate, Theodore Nott, to a game where he must place a blindfold over his eyes and determine the identity of each of the seven girls selected to kiss him. But, will one of them succeed in turning the game around on him? Will his heart be swayed by a forbidden, secret kiss in the dark? Let the games begin! [One-shot/Draco's POV.]


**A/N: **This story takes place during the fifth year of Hogwarts. Just a fun, little fic I was randomly inspired to write. Please let me know what you think! Feedback is always appreciated :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these wonderful characters, or the masterfully crafted universe. Those belong entirely to JK Rowling!

* * *

><p><strong>The Kissing Game<strong>

**x**.o.**x**.o.**x**.o.**x**.o

He couldn't _quite _determine how he'd gotten himself into this position. He was placed into a chair in a dark room with a blindfold over his eyes. There was nothing but silence aside from the faint whispering from the other side of the door. And now, he was just waiting.

Waiting to win a wager.

'_How long are they going to make me bloody wait though?' _He sulked, feeling a little less enthused the more this all dragged on. He was starting to get restless. Hands folded, he began to tap his foot impatiently. The sounds of his own breathing and the steady hum of his heartbeat filled the dark space.

He sighed loudly. How'd he ever allowed Theo to talk him into this?

(Three hours earlier…)

"_Say, Draco," Theodore Nott drawled as he leaned against the dungeon wall. _

_The blonde had been strolling proudly, Inquisitorial Badge in place and smug smirk only widening as he stopped and looked to his housemate. "Hm?"_

_As Draco crossed his arms, Theo pushed himself forward and then grinned. "I've got a game plot in the works. I'm thinking of nominating you for the lead part."_

_This intrigued the Malfoy and his brow raised, "what sort of game?"_

_Anything involving pain, suffering, strenuous activity, or complicated rules was just entirely out of the question. _

_The grin on his friend's face became positively impish. "A kissing game."_

_Draco blinked, then furrowed his brows, before finally pulling an indignant face. "What? What sort of rubbish are you going on about now?"_

"_Hey, c'mon mate, surely you aren't opposed to being on the receiving end of a good smooch or two?" _

"_What'd you mean?" Draco demanded. "What sort of part would I be playing in this game?"_

_Theo wrapped an arm about his housemate's shoulders and begun slowly leading him along towards the dormitories. "Like I said, it's the lead role. It's also the only male role. See, Umbridge has set this rule in place that we must all remain within three inches of one another when of opposing genders, so…" he smirked, "I figured I'd like to rebel a little."_

"_I'm a member of the inquisitorial squad," Draco protested, shoving Theo's hand off. "I've been entrusted to stop any rebels."_

"_Don't be such a stiff!" Theo hollered with a chuckle. _

"_Don't be a Gryff," Draco drawled back. _

_Theo glared, though it still retained a hint of playfulness. "Don't be going too far. This is more a fun challenge than anything else. If you aren't up for it…"_

"_Challenge?" Draco asked, now a little intrigued. "Explain."_

"_Gladly," Theo responded. "Here's how it'll be: you're going to be blindfolded and a line-up of girls will each be landing you a kiss. If you can guess who each of them are, you win."_

"_Will they all be from our house?" Draco asked, speculating that it'd be effortless to win this stupid game. _

"_No," he replied. "I've worked my charm on a pair of Ravenclaws and even some Gryffs! Of course, I _did _also recruit a couple from our own house too."_

"_How in Merlin's name did you convince Gryffindor girls to do this?" He asked, narrowing his eyes in disbelief._

"_I might've said I'd put in a good word for them with our dear head of house, possibly earning them some house points. Of course, if you can manage to win at this, there won't be any need for that."_

_Draco shook his head, "I can't believe you're willing to risk our house points like that."_

_Theo gave him a firm slap on the back as they walked into the common area. "Don't let me down and I won't have any need to worry."_

_Rolling his eyes, the Malfoy dropped himself onto the sofa, expression cross. "Why do _I_ have to do it? Shouldn't you be the one being tested here? It_'_s_ your _game."_

"_Because I've got to oversee, and you're incredibly sharp. We've got a better chance if it's you."_

"_A chance we wouldn't even have to take if you hadn't gone through the trouble of starting up this ridiculous activity."_

"_Aren't you feeling even a little interested in achieving victory here?"_

_Draco just stared at him with a glare, considering that. His ambitious nature had been stirred, it was true, but this seemed an incredibly stupid waste of his efforts. _

_Finally though, with a loud huff, and maybe because he was feeling absurdly bored, Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine! I'll play this game of yours, but don't ever do anything like this again. Got it? If I win, no more wagering our house points."_

_Theo sighed, but held out his hand. "Deal." _

_He and Draco shook on it and, as the blonde reclined, he asked when they'd be playing the bloody thing anyway, to which Theo responded that he could have it all set up in another hour or so._

…

'_Oh, that's right_,' Draco recalled bitterly. He was beginning to think this was all some sort of trick. The entire thing had sounded ludicrous to begin with, and now he was starting to feel very foolish for falling right into whatever plot this was.

'_Maybe Theo's trying to get me in trouble. Thrown off the inquisitorial squad. He never supported the organization anyway.'_

That _had_ to be it and, the more Draco considered it, the more sense it made. Reaching up, he was about to remove the blindfold and march out to speak his mind to Theo, when he heard the door open and his movements halted.

He heard footsteps and slowly returned his hand to his lap. Swallowing, he shifted his eyes back and forth from behind the blindfold before feeling a dainty set of fingertips against his cheek. Why had he agreed to this?! This was idiocy!

He could feel the warmth breath across his face and only had another moment in which to try and calm himself before this person's mouth was pressed to his. Her movements were confident and assured and he swore he could even feel a smirk on her lips.

He didn't even need to think about this one. She was completely familiar to him. '_Pansy_,' he thought lazily.

And, because he knew her so well and because this wasn't at all new, he obliged her through returning her kiss. Her assertiveness was conveyed pretty strongly here, as she held nothing back.

It lasted only a second or so longer, before she chuckled, gave his cheek a quick peck, and then turned to leave, her footsteps growing faint before he heard the door close behind her.

He rolled his eyes and then just waited for the next one to enter. What sort of challenge was _this_? So far, he wasn't impressed. Theo was making himself out to be as big a moron as Crabbe and Goyle.

Tapping his fingers, he waited for what felt like another eternity before the door was opened again and he readied himself for this next kiss. He was more prepared this time, and confident that he would effortlessly win this game.

First thing he noted as this girl stepped close, was the heavy perfume that invaded his nose with a burn that made him scrunch his lips together in distaste. He knew this scent though, and as he racked his brain for the owner's identity, his quest was accomplished as soon as he felt the overly glossed set of her lips against his. The kiss was sticky and slimy, and was leaving a horrid taste of artificial strawberry in his mouth.

Millicent Bulstrode.

She seemed to be trying far too hard. Maybe to surpass Pansy? Right. Draco almost snorted right then and there. Despite the Parkinson girl not being the brightest crayon in the box, she knew what she was doing as far as kissing went. She knew well enough, at least, that too much gloss was completely off-putting.

He impatiently waited for her to stop, the smell and taste of her starting to make him feel a little queasy. When she finally did, he turned his head a little, trying to breathe in some clear air as she left him alone. _'Nice one, Theo,' _he thought heatedly.

Reaching up, he grimaced as he viciously wiped the gloss from his mouth.

He relaxed in his chair again, prepared to wait another long while for the third, before he jumped just slightly as the door unexpectedly opened. The sound of this girl's footfalls was really strange. Was she…_skipping_?

His brows furrowed and he was unnerved as it suddenly became very silent. Was she holding her breath?

"Uhm," he began as the silence continued. "Wh-"

But then he felt a small tap on his shoulder and he turned before he heard a melodic giggle and was presented with a kiss to the nose before her lips met his. She had been standing behind him and, thought he had to strain his neck a little, this wasn't_ too_ bad. It was different. Actually, he didn't…_quite_ know what to do with it. It was so weird.

The very first thing he had noticed though, was that the kiss was…_sweet_. It sort of tasted like candy. But, it wasn't as artificially sickening as Millicent's gloss. It was even a little pleasant. _'Hm…' _he thought, concentrating. Who could it be?

He detected the taste of lemon and he was instantly presented with a recent memory. Someone had offered him a lemon drop on Monday during class. She said it'd help him focus. _'Luna Lovegood,' _he reasoned, the strangeness of all this now _completely_ explained.

She wasn't all that terrible at this, looney as she was. Maybe Millicent could learn a few things. Who would've thought? The way this girl was kissing him though, she might as well have been enjoying some sort of treat. Her tongue flitted oddly about and he couldn't help but visualize how this might look from the outside. Like she was…_eating_ his lips.

As she pulled away then, he was almost sorry she did, and he smirked a little. "Not bad, Lovegood."

She gasped and then put a finger to his lips, "sssh."

His smirk widened and, after another airy sort of laugh from her, he heard her skip off and faced forward in his chair. Well, well. This had suddenly become all become a lot more exciting.

And also potentially more difficult. If Theo'd managed to convince Luna, who else did he have up his sleeve?

He almost missed the door then as it quietly opened, and he strained his ears to listen for any hints from this next one. Her steps were light and, as she stopped in front of him, he could hear how rapid her breaths were. Was she…nervous?

Hearing a rustle of movement, he felt a few stray strands of hair fall against his face as she slowly neared him. Then, the lightest brush came from her lips as she seemed to tentatively bring them to his. He could feel her pulse, even from the delicate placement, hammering there beneath the skin of those lips. She _was_ nervous!

This only served to boost the Malfoy's ego. This girl was timid, shy even, and was nervous to be kissing _him_. With a little smirk, suddenly seeing what a fun situation he was presented with, he lifted a hand to her face and drew her closer. She breathed in quickly and her movements stopped. She froze.

Her hand lifted and was held lightly to his chest, in a feeble attempt to try and push him away. He chuckled a little before lowering his hand and obliging. She seemed uncertain, lips just stilled there against his, before she offered one final, light brush, and then pulled away, muttering a hasty 'sorry' beneath her breath as she did.

Bingo.

It was Cho Chang.

He heard her leave a little more hastily than she had entered and he chuckled again. Maybe it was a _bit_ ungentlemanly of him to do what he'd just done, but he didn't care. It's not as if she meant anything to him.

How in the _world_ had Theo managed that though? Never mind the loon, Chang was a much higher achievement. Then again, she had been placed in Ravenclaw, and that house was notorious for doing close to anything to achieve any accomplishment they could. Highly competitive, even to the point of backstabbing, the possibility of winning house points must've been too tempting for her to resist.

The door opened again and Draco didn't have to wait long at all until he was abruptly set upon. This girl just dove right in, gripping his shirt collar in one hand and burying the other through his hair. It was somehow needy of her as she forced him forward.

Her lips moved quickly, maybe even a little sloppily, and he responded simply because it would've been awkward _not_ to. It was a full on make-out session, tongue, groping hands up and down his neck, the whole nine yards. He heard her moan and resisted rolling his eyes. That was just unnecessary.

She greedily continued and he decided to simply let her run away with this while he occupied his mind with something more important. Who the hell was she?

Kind of slutty, obviously, and used to this sort of thing. No reservations, maybe a bit silly…hm. Shallow too, he supposed. But, he needed something more solid. Her eagerness was about to be used against her.

Lifting both hands, he drew her closer and she moaned again while he began blindly inspected her. He noted that her hair was curled and, as he drew his hand higher, he felt a headband and bow there atop her head. Perfect.

'_Aha!'_ He knew her now. _'Lavender Brown!' _he thought victoriously.

Slowing his own movements then, his endeavor successfully completed, he simply waited for her to release him. However, she didn't even seem partially inclined to, as she continued kissing him with the same vigor she'd started with.

Finally, Draco decided he'd had more than enough and pried her hands away. She huffed loudly and then immediately dropped her hands and turned before storming off. He frowned and considered that his shirt was probably really wrinkled now. And his _hair_…he didn't even want to think about it!

Lifting a wary hand, he felt the mussed strands and his frown grew more prominent. Stupid girl. He'd take Millicent's glossy kisses any day over _this_ atrociousness. With a heavy sigh, he fought against making himself anxious over it all until he had to. Surely this was almost over, right?

There was a lengthier pause this time and he began to feel that impatience again before he heard the door slam open and then close. For some reason, this made him edgy and he felt confused then as her heavy footsteps led her quickly towards him.

Who was this now?

He flinched a little then as she harshly gripped either side of his face and then roughly took his lips with hers. Was she…_angry_ or something? Because that was what it felt like. Afraid to respond, he was completely still and was resolved to remain so until she bit down on his lower lip, causing him to flinch again. He drew in a sharp breath and attempted to push her away.

Who did she think she was?

This was painful and he didn't like it.

He felt her reach back and grip his hair tightly at the nape of his neck before digging her nails into his shoulder as she moved forward and seated herself on his lap, preventing him from rising. She bit down again and Draco began to panic. He tried pushing her away, but she held fast. What was wrong with her?

A little annoyed and very frustrated, Draco decided to fight back. Fight fire with fire, right? He began to feel vindictive and returned the favor as he bit down hard. She released a pained moan and he smirked triumphantly. _'Yeah, doesn't feel so great, does it?'_

But this only seemed to fan those flames of hers, and she continued attacking him with great ferocity. Draco squirmed within her vice-like hold and then gripped her arms tightly. He tried to mumble something to her, but she wouldn't relent.

His heart started pounding. How far was she going to take this? Who would have it out for him anyway?

He gritted his teeth as she dug her nails deeper and, as he decided to attempt to discover her identity as he'd done with Lavender, he was dismayed to find that he wasn't offered anything. Her hair was sleek and straight, but there were plenty of girls with hair like that.

He'd have to go off her behavior.

The strength of her arms…that seemed to strike him as a good lead.

He lost focus though as she yanked on his hair again and he released a soft yelp of surprise. _Why_? At this rate, he was going to have a seriously bruised pair of lips. More and more determined, he then hastily reached up and forced her face away from his, holding securely onto her hair.

"Stop," he hissed.

She seemed to debate that a moment, before seething a very faint, "go to hell," and then finally standing, much to his relief. However, she apparently wasn't satisfied and reached down to slap his face.

"What the bleeding hell?!" He shouted.

He was _done _with this damn game! This was going too far. He didn't want to play anymore.

"That's for my brother," the girl voiced, voice purposefully at a level to which he could identify who she was.

And because she'd openly revealed her identity to him, the complete feeling of victory was taken away from him too.

"Get out, Weasely!" He ordered, a strong venom lacing his words. How _dare _she!

Those strong arms of hers…he'd heard she was trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. At least he'd recognized_ something_ on his own.

He heard her leave then and slam the door again. He winced then as he lifted a hand to his shoulder and felt the indentions there. Was it bleeding? Damn her! He flicked a tongue across his lips and tasted something metallically there. Great! Just _great_.

Yeah, he was done with all this. He was sore and angry, a terrible combination and serving to successfully ruin his mood. Standing from the chair then, he reached up to remove the blindfold. When he'd done so, he realized the room was still completely dark and he blinked, trying to adjust his eyes. It didn't really help.

So, he turned to fling the damn blindfold onto the chair and then stiffened as he heard the door open. Shifting to face forward, he was too late to identify this girl before she shut them both in and he heard her approach.

"Listen," he voiced to the darkness. "Whoever you are, I'm done with this game, alright? You can thank Weasely for that." He stepped forward, intending to pass her before he felt a firm hand placed against his chest.

He glanced over to see only a silhouette and squinted his eyes. However, he was unsuccessful in his effort. It was impossible to discern anything in here. He opened his mouth to speak again but hesitated as she shifted and came to a stop in front of him.

She reached forward and grasped both his arms, firmly yet not roughly. Then she slowly trailed her fingers down until they came to his wrists, then encircling them and holding them there.

Draco was suddenly motionless and his breathing slowed, the interaction with Ginny momentarily forgotten. He was curious about this one. The way she was holding his wrists…it was like she was preventing him from attempting to cheat here. She was competitive.

There was suddenly a certain intensity that seemed to hang in the air between them and he felt his heart increase just a little as he detected an intriguing fragrance. It wasn't perfume, it wasn't shampoo or anything like that, it was…

He could feel her breath fan across his face, silencing his thoughts and he almost automatically leaned forward, feeling the tip of her nose against his and the faintest brush of those mysterious lips. He began to feel very apprehensive, even excited for when at last she would close this space between them.

And a moment later, she _did_, her lips deeply and firmly lifting to meet his. He breathed in and with that, came the return of his thoughts to that scent of hers. _'Yes, I know what this is. It's…parchment. This is…' _

He froze as her lips continued their soothing dance. '_Granger?'_ The earlier bruising was pacified by her tender movement, and he felt himself lulled even despite what he'd just realized. There was a pivotal second in which he had a dire decision to make.

He knew who this was and, to save himself, he'd have to stop this kiss now. He'd have to tell her how disgusted he was. He'd have to tell her off. He could win this game if he did.

But…he felt conflicted. Because this was a chance he'd _never_ have again. If he pretended as if he had no idea who this girl was, he could return the kiss. And he so strongly wished to do just that. How many times had he wondered what this would be like? How many times had he been forced to tear his eyes away from her, warning his own mind against what it do desperately wanted to do?

'_Does she know who I am? Ginny certainly did. She must. But, then, why? Is she so confident I won't discover who she is?' _It _would_ be just like something she would do, and perhaps she thought she could throw him off in being so agreeable and obliging, acting as if she was actually enjoying this. _'Maybe she is though. I mean, is it possible she's also using this as an excuse, underestimating the fact that I've never paid enough attention to identify her without cheating?' _

He smirked, all it'd really take was running a hand through that signature, thick hair of hers to figure her out.

There was only one way to uncover her intent thought. If he responded to this, responding to this stimulating experience, he could more properly discern where her motivation _really _lied. Knowing her, and even despite how competitive as she was, he doubted she could keep up a charade like this for very long.

He suddenly wanted to know which of his suspicions were true.

Screw winning this game. He'd never been too crazy about it to begin with. It would mean losing house points, but that suddenly didn't seem to matter very much either. His mind was made up.

His heart jumped though, as she pulled away. He'd spent too much time thinking!

"Wait," he breathed before closing that small space again and recapturing her lips with his. She hadn't even been granted a second to respond, and now _she _was the one to freeze.

He wondered what she would do, as he determinedly continued to kiss her, coaxing her. If she was only in this to win…then she had no reason to continue. But, if she also _wanted_ this then…

Her hands tightened just a little on his wrists, before he felt her lips beginning to move right along with his, causing a surge of alighted pleasure through his chest. She _knew _who he was and she was willingly responding to him!

She was taking advantage of this situation too, it seemed.

Too many questions surfaced, but he buried them in order to enjoy this one opportunity he'd been granted. He didn't think of the game or the implications of all this. He only focused on this kiss. On this stolen, forbidden kiss.

She deepened it and he responded in kind, memorizing everything about this. The way her lips felt, full and smooth and calming, and the way she began to breathe heavier. His heartrate seemed to match hers, and he stepped forward, also noting that her hands had loosened their hold.

Her mind was preoccupied here and Draco used the opportunity to remove himself from her grasp, sliding his hands up along her arms, but careful to avoid her hair so that he could still play at ignorance. She tensed as soon as his hands were released, but eased into him as he wrapped them about her waist.

Her own hands free, she trailed them back up, increasing the movement of her lips as she did so. He felt her palms at the back of his neck as she beckoned him closer, to which he wholeheartedly obliged. His hands tightened around her waist and he felt himself growing more desperate.

The kiss grew ever deeper, and he felt as breathless as she sounded. He never wanted this to end! A prominent warmth spread through him and he turned with her, relishing this feel of her against him. He lifted his hands and gripped either side of her face, caressing and _enjoying_ her.

But then her lips slowed, to that deep and sensuous crawl and he reluctantly obliged, the heightened feeling descending. She parted from him a second later, but did not move her arms as she leaned her head briefly against his shoulder.

She didn't want this any more than he did. But then, she'd always been more disciplined. He lowered his arms back to her waist and held her a long moment. They caught their breath and then she lifted her head and slowly moved away. He felt the cold withdrawal of her and lowered his eyes unseeingly as she inexplicably stepped around him.

Then she returned and placed something into his hand.

He closed his fist and felt the fabric. Right. The blindfold.

He'd have to put it on.

Lifting his gaze to where he knew hers to be, he leaned in, tempted to place a final, firm kiss against her lips before thinking better of it and stepping back to secure the blindfold over his eyes.

She ran a hand over it, before seeming content and moving away, each second somehow bitter before she opened that door and left him standing there alone.

Draco was numb. He could hardly even think. Hermione Granger had just kissed him like that. She…what did it mean?

He was roused when the door opened and he could see the light come on through the blindfold. He blinked and lifted his hand to shield himself from it.

"All done!" He heard Theo voice. "You can take that blindfold off now."

Draco obliged and removed it, continuing to blink and then narrow his eyes towards his housemate.

Theo laughed and then stepped around him to take a seat on the chair. "Have fun?"

There was only one thing on Draco's mind and he mutely nodded. "Yeah…sure."

"Looks like it," Theo replied, eyes roaming his appearance. Draco imagined it was quite something. A wrinkled shirt, unruly hair, bruised lips and a nice, red mark on his cheek.

However, the Malfoy just rolled his eyes.

"Alright, so, name them off to me. Let's see how well you did," Theo began. "Who came in first?"

"Pansy," Draco said flatly. "And nice going with that one, by the way."

"Hey," Theo shrugged. "Had to give you a freebie, right? Who was next?"

"Millicent."

"And after her?"

"Lovegood."

'Not bad," Theo's expression was impressed.

"And then it was Chang," Draco drawled, noting in satisfaction that Theo's brows shot up. Yeah. It had been a nice attempt to throw him off.

"Alright," Theo responded, voice a little wary now. "Then who?"

"Lavender." He couldn't keep the disdain from his voice even now.

Theo whistled, "damn. You've officially got me worried. How 'bout the last two?"

"Ginny Weasely, which," he shook his head. "She can go to hell. Don't you ever send her near me again!"

"She did a real number on you, eh?"

Draco only shook his head and fell silent.

"And the final girl?"

Another tense moment ensued, in which the Malfoy was again presented with a choice. Hermione probably wouldn't say anything to anyone about what had happened, but she would know he had willingly returned her kiss. Which was something he just couldn't let happen.

Feigning confusion, he shook his head. "Couldn't be quite sure…she restrained my hands."

Theo smirked broadly, "best guess?"

"I'm pretty sure it was…" Draco stalled a moment before forcing a confident smirk. "Padma Patil."

"Wrong!" Theo slapped a hand to his knee. "You lose!"

Draco winced a little at that, hating it, but not really regretting his decision either. However, he still had a role to play. He glared, "what?! What'd you mean I lost? Who was it then?"

"Can't tell you that," Theo shook his head. "All I can say is that she was a Gryffindor. I promised them that, if you couldn't guess, I wouldn't say anything."

"How honorable of you," Draco said with an exaggerated level of annoyance.

"I knew," Theo proclaimed. "I _knew_ I'd have you on that one." He chuckled and leaned forward, "but, for the sake of discussion, how was she? I was pretty curious myself."

Draco again glared, this one a good deal more genuine. A lie was in order here. Definitely. "Horrible."

"Ah," Theo shook his head. "Oh well. Figured it could go either way with her." He stood then and moved towards the door. "Thanks for playing though! I'll see you back at the common room." He winked, "I have a professor to discuss this wager with."

"Right," Draco said only before watching him go and then feeling his smirk disappear.

He assumed the girls hadn't even been informed of one another's involvement either. Granger would have undoubtedly been at risk of someone revealing who she was to him if that wasn't the case.

Finally striding forward and emerging from the room, he looked to the blindfold in his hand and sighed. _Now_ what?

…

All through class, Draco's eyes kept on drifting back to Hermione. He'd noted she seemed a little out of sorts. Each time the professor asked a question, she would usually shoot up her hand and respond immediately. However, today, she was entirely silent.

Once though, she did glance over, but upon seeing him, she quickly faced forward. Draco smirked a little, but it didn't possess its typical condescension. The lesson seemed to drag on and on, but he used the time to try and clear his head. What was he going to do?

When the bell rang, he stalled a little until Hermione had gathered her things, and then he 'conveniently' turned as she passed him and took up a stride some few feet behind her. However, as soon as he'd entered the hall, he lost sight of her in the busy mid-morning throng of students.

A little disappointed, he just slowed his steps and meandered down the corridors. But, as luck would have it, he turned the corner and looked up just before slamming into the girl herself as she had been walking with her eyes trained on her feet.

She looked up, about to apologize for the near-collision, before realizing it was him and then growing silent. He tried to think up something smart and derogatory to say, but words failed him and all he could do was stare.

"Excuse me, Malfoy," she said, seeming to regain composure and moving to side-step him.

Ha panicked and intercepted her, almost without thinking. "Granger, wait, I-" his eyes widened and he noted the confusion there in hers.

"I, uhm…" what the hell was he about to say? What was he doing anyway? His eyes lowered. "Never mind."

Her brows furrowed and she deliberated before then passing him as he listened to the sound of her distancing footsteps.

Lifting his head, he winced, before shaking it. He was acting like an _idiot_! Even if no one else knew…even if this was to always be a secret, one time occurrence between them, he _had _to tell her! It suddenly seemed so important that he do so.

And so, turning, and regaining some confidence, he smirked.

"Hey, Granger!?"

From ahead, she turned, and he scanned the hall. Satisfied it was empty, he winked. "Your hair isn't your only signature. I'd recognize that scent of parchment _anywhere_."

It took her a moment but, once she caught onto the implication, her eyes went wide and she opened her mouth to reply.

"See you around," he interrupted, before turning and continuing in the opposite direction.

He thought he was in the clear, before she suddenly called out to him with the determination he found most appealing about her.

"Draco Malfoy!"

He turned, questions in his gaze, before she began walking towards him with a resolute pace. She reached him and crossed her arms. "Don't you _dare_ tell anyone about this."

"Not a soul."

"Good," she said, then pausing and breathing heavily. "Now, I'd like you kiss me again."

Draco smirked widely and, as he moved to oblige her, he whispered. "Let the games begin, Granger."

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Fun Fact<span>: Loosely based each of Draco's interactions with one of the seven deadly sins.

Pansy - Pride  
>Millicent - Envy<br>Luna - Gluttony  
>Cho - Sloth<br>Lavender - Greed  
>Ginny - Wrath<br>Hermione - Lust


End file.
